


teach me your ways (i'll kiss you goodbye)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Huening Kai is a Tease, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Soobin is trying his best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: kai is curious, innocently so. soobin doesn't know how to hold back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	teach me your ways (i'll kiss you goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> for those who says i can't write anything but sex, what's up

"Baby." Soobin appears beside Kai on their shared hotel bed. The latter jerks, almost dropping his phone on the floor below.

"Soobin-hyung!" He whines, though there is a smile on his face.

Two months. Soobin and Kai have been together two months. It had taken a very forceful push from a very fed up Taehyun and a very awkward conversation. But it had finally happened, and they were both noticeably happier. Soobin is more focused and relaxed, Kai is more open and not quite as awkward.

"So, angel, what's up?" he snatches the phone down, grabbing at Kai's hand.

Soobin has never had a relationship he didn't want to rush, but with Kai he wants to take his time. The two have barely gone beyond sweet kisses and cuddling through the night. Holding hands and sharing food. And Soobin is perfectly content with that, anything that makes his angel happy.

And Kai is curious, innocently so. Asking Soobin everything. How to lean against him, which way to tilt his head for a kiss. When he could hold his hand, what 'hickeys' are. It’s simultaneously the most adorable and most amusing thing, and it always brings a fond smile to Soobin's face.

"I heard the term 'french kiss' recently. I don't understand, do the people of France kiss differently than the rest of the world?" he tilts his head as he asks and Soobin gives a slight chuckle.

"Don't know where the name came from, but it's just a kiss with tongue." he explains, softly running his thumb over Kai's knuckles. His cute boyfrined nods slowly, processing the information.

"Can you show me?" The question takes Soobin off guard, though he admittedly should have seen it coming.

As happy as Soobin is with taking it slow, the question sends a surge of heat through his body. Teaching Kai. The idea of it is surprisingly enticing and he has to take a slow breath to compose himself. He turns to the patiently waiting boy and gives a little smile.

"Alright. Okay." he softly cups Kai's face and he leans into the touch. "You trust me?"

"With my life." is the immediate response and a wave of pure love bubbles in his stomach. Soobin leans in beside his ear.

"Close your eyes." He breathes out, lips barely brushing against his ear.

Kai obediently closes his eyes and Soobin takes another shaky breath _. '_ Don't go too fast, don't screw this up is the only thing he can think at the moment. Soobin can already feel the beginning stirrings of arousal spark up in his stomach and he realizes how long it has really been since he's last gotten off from anything, let alone another person.

Soobin leans in slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kai's lips, deciding it best to start with what he knows. He relaxes immediately, moving to wrap his arms around Soobin's neck. It hasn't taken him long to decide kissing was a wonderful discovery. Soobin smiles a bit into the kiss, tilting his head and lacing his other hand on Kai' hip.

And it stays like that for a good while, slow and sweet. Head tilting a little more, Soobin slowly flicks his tongue out, licking at the seam of Kai's lips. It takes a moment, but Kai lets his mouth fall open nervously. His movements are still a bit clumsy, but Soobin thinks that just makes it that much more charming.

Soobin's tongue slips into the younger boyfriend's mouth, and he was careful to keep it slow. Teaching him. He licked along his teeth, over those sweet lips. A happy little noise falls from somewhere in Kai's throat and Soobin pauses a moment to reign in his growing arousal.

Kai responds shyly, his own tongue tentatively moving to touch Soobin's. He gives another little noise that goes straight down Soobin's spine. He lets his boyfriend control the speed of the kiss, but can't keep himself from pulling him closer. He tangles their tongues, a sweet taste spreading through his mouth.

Growing a little more confident, Kai somehow ends up straddling Soobin's lap with his arms securely wraps around his shoulders. Soobin gives a quiet little groan, desperately gripping on to his self control. He tilts his head again, and Kai pushes their tongues together a bit more confidently.

Warm, veiny hands grips at Kai's wide hips, holding him in place. Soobin nips at his bottom lip lovingly, and Kai gives an endearing, surprised little squeak as he pulls away. His little boyfriend gasps for breath he doesn't really need and leans his forehead against Soobin's, his whole face red as a newborn baby.

"I understand the appeal." he whispers softly, and Soobin gives a breathless chuckle.

Before he can reply, though, Kai's lips are on his again. Still just a bit awkward, he tries to copy what Soobin had done, licking at his lips. Soobin smiles into the kiss, still forcing back his still growing arousal. He lets Kai lead, and it’s just as wonderful as it is clumsy. The angel still doesn't quite know what he is doing, and for whatever reason that just turns Soobin on even more.

Kai's hands dive into Soobin's hair and the he nearly loses it. He is hot and needs Kai closer. He takes control, flipping them so he is lying over him and shoving his tongue into that pliant mouth. Kai takes to the new position easily, pulling Soobin's face closer by his hair. Soobin's hands are splayed on the bed on either side of Kai's head, keeping his weight off of his younger boyfriend.

Another happy noise emits from Kai’s bruised lips and it arouses him further. Soobin's teeth worries at his plump bottom lip and an actual whimper pulls from his throat. Pulling away, Soobin curses under his breath and it takes everything in his power not to grind his hips down into Kai.

"Soobin-hyung..." Kai licks at his lips and his doe eyes flutter open. Soobin takes a moment before he gives a responding grunt, opening his own eyes and breathing heavily.

"I heard another term I don't understand." He blinks innocently. Despite wanting to get back to kissing, Soobin waits for him to continue. "What is a 'blow job'?"

Soobin groans and again, a surge of blood goes running to his aching groin. He buries his face into the crook of a very confused Kai's neck.

"One demonstration a day, yeah?" He finally replies. Before Kai can ask for further explanation, he presses their lips together and all arguments are forgotten.


End file.
